Talk:Truth About New Europe
I could read the article on MNO forum and also on the history of this page. "We are legion. We do not forgive". Is 4chan implied in this article ? --Cajak 08:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. Anonymous posting to reveal truth, Project Chanology reference. Anon01 08:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I work for the intelligence agency of a micronation located in Europe, firstly i must say that they are a shame to Europe a what it stands for, this is not the 1930's. Now i admit, in the micronation i work for (which i am not going to reveal for obvious reasons, sorry) there is a slightly under educated person who sounds very familiar to the person in the chat called SudKarolin, although i know for sure that the person in my micronation only jokes, and his jokes are looked down upon. So this shows that every micronation has its fools. What i must know is: * Are these messages real? * Are these people capable of making such attacks? ** Do these people have the determination to do the attacks? * Why do they want to do the attacks? The irony is, my nation came so close to asking for an alliance, seeing as we too are fierce European patriots (but not in a Nazi way). But then we saw that they said their government was fascist and we thought that these misinformed "Euro-Wannabe's" should be left alone. Spleenz 10:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) *Are these messages real? Very real, screenshots will accompany soon. *Are these people capable of making such threats? We know they are mainly of ages capable of purchasing guns and ammunition. **Do they have the determination to do these attacks? Possibly, their friends and members use images of other neo-nazi paramilitary units, see Combat 18, as facebook pictures and show support for them. *Why do they want to do these attacks? We are unsure. Wow Im very shocked and surprised that a nation that i, up until this point, have considered to be at least a somewhat respectable fellow North American micronation would turn out to be nothing more than a Nazi with intentions of violence. This is discusting, it makes my stomach turn as i read it. Ramtak619 13:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) We share in President Koolidge's revilation at these logs. It makes me sick that such intent could masquerade behind a shell in such a way that they could gain even provisional entry in my beloved GUM. I move for their instant dismissal from GUM and their excommuncation from the micronational community. Scientopia 14:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I did have the same feeling too when I found that a micronation can be used for hiding such plans. I ask if possible to President Koolidge to add this issue on our agenda. High priority please. --Cajak 14:29, 19 February 2009 (UTC) All though we strongly disapprove of the manner in which this evidence has been brought before the intermicronational community, and believe that a tribune would have served as a superior platform to investigate these allegations, we are satisfied that the evidence brought before us is indeed authentic. As such, the USMR must support the immediate ejection of the Empire of New Europe from this institution (GUM). Robert Lethler I knew we should have voted against them. I did and I was right to. I agree that they should be removed from GUM. I call for an emergency meeting in the GUM chatroom asap.[[Stigistan|''Stigistan'']] 16:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ---- You want truth New Europe requests a meeting allowing for OUR side of this, comment, issue the GUM was quick to judge and condemn New Europe. And I am personally outraged and deman that our voices be heard about these aligations thatwe ar a racist nation. ---- The USMR whole-heartedly supports the idea of a fair investigation into this matter with the opportunity for the Empire of New Europe to defend itself and is, in the interests of fairness, withdrawing explicit support for expulsion untill the Empire has had sufficient time to defend itself and present evidence that contradicts and nullifies what has all ready been presented to the GUM. Robert Lethler